Drivers of semi-trailer trucks, buses, motor homes, and other large and long vehicles of this type rely heavily on their outside rear-view mirrors, located one to each side of the vehicle, usually mounted on or directly in front of the vehicle's front doors. These mirrors afford the drivers a view of the sides of their vehicles and the areas behind and adjacent the vehicles on both right and left sides. Proper adjustment of these mirrors is critical to the safe operation of the vehicles as many are forty feet in length or longer. The mirrors are used at all times during operation of the vehicles, especially when backing up, in turning situations, and in overtaking and passing other vehicles, on city streets as well as on highways. Currently, adjustment of these mirrors is accomplished manually, with the operators making a preliminary adjustment, returning to their seat to check the view, then getting up to adjust again, if necessary. In many instances, several adjustments of this type are required before the mirrors are set properly for safe operation.